


Prayer [Podfic]

by blackglass



Series: Faith and Prayer [Podfic] [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, F/F, Ficlet, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Prayer" by halwen.
"Kima does not pray for herself."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halwen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Prayer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084809) by [halwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halwen/pseuds/halwen). 



  
  
Cover art by: [kalakirya](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya)  


Length: 3:45  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/prayer.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually had this recorded for a while now, but given the last episode, it felt appropriate to post it now in celebration! \0/! Thanks to kalakirya for the lovely cover art.


End file.
